A Day At The Pitch
by TT-5
Summary: Christopher Foyle smiled as he walked along, letting Andrew's excited chatter wash over him, it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, perfect for taking his young son to his first professional football match.


A/N: I thought I would join in Harper64's 'Foyle Flashback' club and given my personal love for soccer (football) this seemed like a good place to start. I own nothing but my imagination and the information regarding the Hastings United FC come from Wikipedia. Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

1925

Christopher Foyle walked slowly back toward his house on Steep Lane careful not to disturb the sleeping boy in his arms. It was a fine Saturday afternoon and with Rosalind eager to go out and paint it had seemed the perfect time to take his five-year-old son Andrew to his first football match.

Rosalind had been worried that the noise and excitement would be too much for the little boy but Andrew had loved every minute of it. From the walk to Pilot Field and the joy of being placed on his father's shoulders so he could see above the crowd, to the game itself and the chants and excitement of the crowd.

Andrew hadn't really understood the rules, apart from knowing that only the two men with the gloves were allowed to use their hands. But he had figured out quickly that Hastings United wore maroon and blue and had shouted enthusiastically every time they had a shot or whenever the rest of the crowd yelled.

Fortunately it was fairly clean match and The Arrows had won so Foyle wasn't too worried about having introduced his son to any vocabulary that would get both of them in trouble with Rosalind.

The biggest confusion of the day had come at halftime when Andrew wanted to know who the policeman was. Being in the force himself Foyle had looked around but not seeing a uniformed constable he had been unsure whom his son was referring to.

"_What policeman Andrew?"_

"_The one on the pitch Daddy, he's got a whistle and he tells all of the players when they've been naughty. Does he work with you?"_

_Foyle laughed and ruffled Andrew's hair, "he's not a policeman Andrew he's a referee."_

_Andrew thought about this for a minute his brow furrowing in concentration, "but what's a refree?"_

"_Referee Andrew and he's in charge of making sure the players follow all the rules."_

"_Just like a policeman right?"_

"_Err yes I suppose so."_

"_So he's a football policeman!"_

_Foyle laughed, "That's one way to think of it I suppose. Now do you want to sit in your seat or on my shoulders for the second half?"_

"_Up please Daddy" Andrew replied and Foyle swung a laughing Andrew up on to his shoulders as the players came back onto the pitch._

The second half had gone well, with the Arrows cementing their victory with a brilliant strike just inside the near post from the left wing in the 60th minute to make it 2-0.

By the end of the match Andrew was happily singing along with the crowd, sure that Hastings United was the best football club in the whole world.

They had been invited out to lunch by some friends after the match and Foyle had accepted knowing that Rosalind was very likely to still be out and not wanting this happy afternoon with his boy to end just yet.

It was after lunch while Foyle and his friends were chatting over a pint that he had looked over and seen that Andrew had fallen asleep on the pile of jackets beside him, clearly worn out by his exciting afternoon. Foyle had taken his leave shortly after and was now carrying his sleeping boy back home.

He reached the house and was pleased to find the door unlocked and Rosalind waiting to greet them, smiling brightly. "Did he like the match?"

"Oh yes, loved every minute of it, fell asleep after lunch."

"You went out to eat then?"

"Yes, I thought you would still be out and Andrew was hungry. I hope that was alright?"

"Of course, I only got back 15 minutes ago. I was just making some tea but I can take him up if you like."

"No that's alright, you go back to what you were doing and I'll be down in a minute."

Rosalind had eased Andrew out of his shoes and coat while they were talking and now leaned up to kiss Foyle's cheek, "it sounds like he had a wonderful time and I truly enjoyed my afternoon by the river, thank you Christopher."

Foyle smiled and leant down to kiss her gently, "my pleasure Rose, not everyday I get to spend this much time with the lad. I look forward to hearing all about your day once I get him settled."

They smiled happily at each other and then went their separate ways, Rosalind back to the kitchen and Foyle upstairs to put Andrew to bed.

It was hardly the first time that he had changed a sleepy Andrew for bed and he was soon settling the little boy under the covers. He was just tucking him in when Andrew stirred, "Daddy?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"Can I be a football policeman when I grown up?"

Foyle laughed quietly and bent to kiss his son's forehead, "yes if you like. You can be anything you want Andrew and as long as you work hard you will be successful."

"Oh good, I'd like to have a whistle" and with that little boy rolled over and went back to sleep.

Foyle chuckled and gently smoothed his little boy's hair back from his forehead, "I'm sure you would Andrew, sleep well son"

Andrew shifted a little before mumbling, "love you Daddy"

Foyle smiled and ran a soothing hand through Andrew's hair "I love you too Andrew." He waited until he was sure Andrew was asleep and then crept quietly from the room, 'it had been a wonderful day so far and now he and Rose would get to have tea alone.' He smiled happily, wishing these days could go on forever.

The End


End file.
